It was only suppose to be once
by Precious Marron
Summary: It was only suppose to be once. One time for Marron and Vegeta to become one... but now thats happened.. she must face the concequences. How will Vegeta react?


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the charries. This is my first fan fic... please read review.. I will be updating reguraly.  
  
A tear of frustration went down her cheek as she saw the test. She could not believe what she did... and now she has to pay for what she has done. She slapped herself mentally for even getting involved with that prime ape. The Prince of all Saiyans. She remembered the first time she ever saw him... she thought he was a stuck up jerk that needed to get his tail out of his ass. Oh how she loved to torture him with her sassy walk and devious gestures. Then she finally had him for one night of passion. One night that will forever live in her mind...That was three months ago... and now ... she is pregnant with his child. She drops the test onto the floor. Tears well up in her eyes. Soon she starts to cry uncontrollably... "How am I going to tell him..." she managed to say through her tear stained cheeks. Her lip quivered a little before she decided to go take a nap. She laid her head on her pillow, and what seemed like eons to her... was only a few minutes to the real world... she managed to fall asleep. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!  
  
Marron groaned in frustration. She turned to her side putting a pillow over her head to ignore the loud pounding.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Who is it?!" She called out in her half asleep state. "It's me.. Trunks. Open up Mar!" A familiar voice said from the other side.  
  
Her eyes snapped open. Could he know? Many things were racing through her mind. She was trying her best not to get too many things at once. Before she could say anything though, Trunks opened the door himself.  
  
"Mar? Are you there? Are you alright?" He asked with a bit of concern before she walked into the room where he was standing. "Well just let yourself right in, don't cha? I could be naked or something and you waltz in here as if you own the place." She said in a frustrated manner. "What do you want anyways?" She finally blurted out. Before Trunks could say anything, she started to shoo him out of her apartment. "Get out! I don't want you in here..."She was trying to push him out. He was stronger than her of course. He just stood there and examined the small apartment. "Nice place you got here... but anyways.. It's not why I am here. You haven't come anywhere near Capsule Corp as of late, much less a phone call. It's been three months Mar. What's wrong with you? You know we have been friends since we were kids, you can tell me anything!" He told her hugging her into a tight embrace. She felt secure in his arms... the way she felt secure in his arms. She started to cry on Trunks shoulder. What more can she do? She can't tell her friend that she is pregnant by his father. Ever since his mother died, she has been the one to support him. She has grown rather attached to him, but... Vegeta was her kryptonite. Her prince...her everything.  
  
Trunks had kissed the top of her head and cooed her. He stroked her beautiful blonde hair. He always remembered how Marron was. He always thought of her as a little sister... until his mother died... now he sees her more... a very deep affection has grown for her. He sees her... as his love. Everyone always thought that he would end up with Pan, hell, he even thought that too. She was very young though, and he needed someone more of his age. Him and Pan will always remain friends though. He continued to sway her tiny fragile body along with his.  
  
"Now... what's wrong Mar?" He finally asked her... Looking into her cerulean eyes.  
  
She sighed and dried her face a bit. "I.....I......p...pregnant..." She stammered.  
  
There was a dead silence.  
  
"Who? Is it.... Mines?" He asked... He loved Marron, but he was not ready to be a father as of yet. He knew that Marron was no slut though. She was too innocent to be sleeping around.  
  
"No..." She managed to say... "Then whos'?" He asked tilting his head..  
  
She would never forget his facial expression, the way he looked at her when she told him...  
  
"Vegetas'...."  
  
His jaw dropped to the ground... as that name hit him hard.... His father... 


End file.
